


Лиловый галстук

by KurzUndGut



Category: Jeeves & Wooster
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 18:42:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6622006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KurzUndGut/pseuds/KurzUndGut





	Лиловый галстук

Берти был пьян. Абсолютно, беспробудно, страшно, зверски, в стельку, в дугу, в ноль, как сапожник и еще кто-то там. Дорогу из «Трутней» домой Берти не помнил, а то, что поднялся по лестнице, вообще расценивал как чудо, ниспосланное Господом свыше. Так или иначе, он ткнулся в дверь, как он надеялся, своей квартиры, которая довольно скоро отворилась - и лежащий на ней Берти полетел вперед.  
В следующий раз сознание посетило вустеровский котелок, когда его хозяин уже полураздетый лежал на кровати. Берти разлепил глаза и увидел перед собой то, что неизменно наполняло его сердце нежностью, голову сумбуром, а душу радостью.  
\- Мммммммм… Джиииииивс… - пропел он. – Мой славный, славный, мой идеальный, мой мииилый надутый лягушонок. Как мне хочется расцеловать тебя, Дживс. Распетра… распрета… растрепать эти идеальные волосы… Чтобы, чтобы этот идеальный рот покраснел от поцелуев. Идеально, идеально, идеааааа…  
Тут Берти зевнул. Дживс невозмутимо продолжал натягивать уже на вторую его руку рукав пижамной куртки. Розовой пижамной куртки. Несправедливо. Нет, это просто несправедливо! Берти надул губы.  
\- Вот так всегда, Дживс, - обиженно заявил он. – Меня-то рядишь в рооозовый, а сам, наверное, даже спишь в черном. Это просто невозможно. Угнетающе. Как бы мне хотелось, Дживс, нарядить тебя ярко. И обязательно, обязательно лиловый галстук!  
Руки Дживса на мгновение застыли, но вскоре он оправился от потрясения и закончил застегивать пуговицы пижамы.  
Берти уткнулся носом в подушку, заплетающимся языком продолжая бормотать себе под нос:  
\- Лиловый галстук, госпдибже мой, лиловый галстук, да он же меня со свету сживет…  
Следующее утро, даже несмотря на целительный эликсир Дживса, прямо скажем, не удалось. Конечно, плотники - или каменщики… или, - короче, большие люди с большими молотками, которые после пробуждения Берти вознамерились выстроить в его голове не иначе как храм соломоновой мудрости, под действием целительного бальзама а-ля Дживс удалились восвояси. Но, кажется, не убрали за собой строительные материалы. Этот вывод Берти сделал исходя из тяжести своего котелка.  
Так что красноглазый, тяжелоголовый Берти слонялся по квартире, не зная куда себя пристроить, и боялся лишний раз пошевелить шеей. Первая же попытка произвести это незамысловатое действие привела к самым тяжелым последствиям.  
Наконец, не выдержав одиноких страданий, глядя строго перед собой, Берти направился в логово Дживса, где его камердинер был с самого утра чем-то занят.  
Дживс чистил серебро. Зачем проделывать эту операцию так часто, Вустер представлял себе с трудом, но, как известно, Дживсу лучше знать, потому что Дживс всегда прав.  
\- Дживс, у меня шея болит, – проскулил Берти. – Вернее, голова от шеи.  
\- Весьма сожалею, сэр, - прохладно ответил Дживс.  
Сердце Берти застыло. Когда он уходил вчера на эту чертову-чертову-чертову вечеринку, официальных интонаций не было и в помине. Ему пожелали приятнейшим образом провести время, даже почти улыбнулись. Вывод напрашивался сам собой.  
\- Дживс, - робко начал он, - я тебя чем-то обидел вчера?  
\- Совсем нет, сэр.  
О Боже. Берти отлично знал эту интонацию. Именно этим тоном ему сообщили о предстоящем выборе между камердинером и банджо. Какой кошмар.  
\- Прости меня, Дживс. Я был непотребно пьян. Даже не помню, за что извиняться. Чем я мог так оскорбить тебя?  
\- Вы предположили, сэр, что мой выходной костюм может включать в себя лиловый галстук.  
"Ну вот и все, - сказал себе Берти, – ты сам угробил свою жизнь, Вустер. В будущем тебя ждет хамство, ранние побудки, невкусные омлеты и Гонория Глоссоп. И никакого Дживса. Нет, сэр".  
\- Прости меня, Дживс. Не знаю, что на меня нашло. Мне правда очень жаль.  
\- Премного благодарен, сэр.  
Берти тяжело вздохнул и вышел из кухни. Смутная тревога, ощущение странной недосказанности и чего-то еще не менее странного не отпускали его. Поглощенный грустными картинами безрадостного будущего, Берти неосмотрительно плюхнулся в кресло. В голове немедленно взорвалась петарда, и к нему вернулась память. Вся полностью и сразу. Черт побери. Галстук был самым невинным, что он упомянул вчера вечером. Какой кошмар. Все кончено. Что можно сказать в свое оправдание самому идеальному камердинеру в мире, если спьяну назвал его «надутым лягушонком»? И интересовался – О Господи! – интересовался, каково это – поцеловать вышеупомянутого к.  
Застонав от ужаса, Берти тем не менее, ведомый фамильной силой воли Вустеров, вернулся в кухню.  
\- Ээээ, Дживс.  
\- Да, сэр?  
\- Я очень сожалею о вчерашнем. Мне действительно жаль, что я так грубо себя повел. Конечно, я не имел в виду ничего такого… Ну просто… Ты же понимаешь, ты такой идеальный…  
\- Спасибо, сэр.  
\- Да-да. И я ну просто…  
\- Если позволите, сэр. Кроме упоминания ранее означенных предметов гардероба и некого земноводного, ваша речь не содержала ничего, за что следовало бы извиняться.  
Берти еще раз повторил фразу камердинера про себя. Ого! Вот это да!  
\- Ээээ, извини. Ну, за земноводное, Дживс.  
\- Принято, сэр.  
\- А ты не хотел бы?…  
\- Да, сэр?  
\- Ну, знаешь, всегда хотел спросить…  
\- Я слушаю, сэр?  
\- А какое ты масло для волос используешь?


End file.
